User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 5 PART 2
Chapter 5: The Haunt Begins PART 2 "There is a way out of the darkness..." A whisper came to me in my dream. I was in a place which looked to be like outerspace. There was emptiness of matter. Black shrouded all around me, and in the far distance was the glinting of stars, all in different colors. "There is no way to get out!" I yelled. "I was born to take the dark path! Alone, by myself, with no one to love me!" A breeze swept my face, and I was dropped! I flailed my arms as I was being flipped over from the gravity, but there was none. This was Space! There is no gravity! My eyelids popped open from realizing that it was all but a dream. The sheets were on the floor, having nothing to cover me. Blue stretched across the floor from the window and curtains while the rest was stuck in the shadows. I crawled out of bed and onto the floor to the window. Pushing the curtains out of my way, I could see the moon still high in the night's sky. I couldn't have waken up this early. It must be 5:00 a.m. I stared up at the moon, with it's heavenly light blinding me. I slowly stood up and went over to my vanity mirror. I sat on the stool and began taking out my hair curlers. Then, I noticed an unknown figure while looking into my reflection. With my hand on a curler, I stood absolutlety still, and looked closer. I saw the same figure as yesterday. It was the girl in the tattered dress, her hair unkept, and had a thin body structure. A cold chill came into the room. It was so cold that my breath was visible. She only stayed there for a few seconds, and then vanished. I continued to take out my hair curlers. I put on black eyeliner and mascara, applying dark blood red lipstick. A big tight coil was to the left side of my head, with the rest of the other curls tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. I picked out a black swing dress with a black collar, white petticoats, plain white socks, and my saddle shoes. Tieing the laces, I slipped my camera around my neck. Looking in the mirror, I could feel my back being tightened. It wasn't the dress, it was the bra. It was really annoying, because I had to keep on positioning the cups. I realized my bust was alot bigger than before, and my arms weren't as thin. Golden light brightened up the floor and room. I covered my eyes with the back of my right hand, blocking the sun's rays. I sighed, then turning the knob, I walked out of my room. I closed the door behind, scurried down the steps and out of the dorm. Just another lame ass day! My Vintage Camera will make things better though! Ahead of me were those sick fucks, the Bullies. I went over to the wall and climbed onto the grass patch. Then jumping down. There was no where for me to run and try to avoid them. They were within every 50 feet or so away. I raised my camera, looked through the eye and aimed towards Category:Blog posts